I Hope You Get This
by Dan roxs my soxs
Summary: Ginny fell to the floor crying........I hope you get this. Before HBP Good Draco...okay!Gosh! WE ARE SO SORRY WE HAVE PUT A CHAPTER UP WE HAVE SO MANY EXAMS ARGHHH!
1. The Note

It had been a year since Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. She sat down on her couch in the living room. On the table were all her old school books from last year. She slowly picked up her charms booklet and started flipping through the pages. She quickly flipped past a piece of parchment. Ginny hadn't realized. Suddenly the phone rang. Ginny dropped the book and it slowly hit the floor. Out slipped the piece of parchment. Ginny walked back over to the couch, this time noticing the piece of parchment. She knelt down and picked it up. Ginny read it almost bursting into tears. She now was sitting down on the floor, with the note in her hand and tears running down her face onto to her purple cardigan. Draco walked through the front door. He noticed Ginny on the floor, crying. He put his keys down on the table and rushed towards her. Ginny wiped her eyes, stood up and turned around to face Draco.

"Is everything alright Gin?" He asked her in the caring sort of way.

"Yeah everything's fine, great actually!" she sniffed. She collected all her old books and headed towards the attic.

The attic wasn't the kind of dusty, old kind of place you see on TV, but like a secret room that Ginny could have all to her self with out anyone bothering her. She put all her school books back in her trunk and slumped down on the ground.

* * *

Harry was in his apartment, eating ice-cream out of the container. Actually it was frogurt, strawberry flavoured. As he made his way to his couch he yanked off his tie, slipped off his shoes and tried to make himself comfortable after a long day at work. Actually he started work at 10 in the evening, and it was know 3 in the morning. So I guess it was a hard NIGHT at work. If you hadn't already guessed Harry worked at a bar in Watford. It was a quite little pub, with only a couple of drunks per night.

FLASH BACK TO 2 HOURS AGO…

Loud music was blaring in his ears. As he stood behind the bar young girls flirted with him and tried to catch his attention. He served a man who had had definitely too much alcohol.

"Hey areeee you marrried?" asked a very drunken girl sitting at the bar.

"Ok I think that's just a bit too much alcohol for you tonight. How 'bout we have some yummy orange juice at home with your nice husband who you love very much and would never cheat on with the pathetic bar tender at the local night club!" Harry told the pretty young woman.

"I'm nooott marrried?" she yelled. Harry took a glance at her right finger. She was lying. Either that or she was engaged. She walked away from the bar.

"Gosh, drunk women these days.' Harry muttered to himself. There are some stupid people out there these days. As the night led on (and he was hit on even more) he became even gladder that not many wizards came to this bar.

As Harry relaxed on his couch he looked around the apartment. He really needs to clean it up. A well, he would do it later. He flicked his TV on and started to rapidly change the channel. Most people found that very annoying when they came to visit him, but he found it very fun, especially when it annoyed people.

* * *

Ginny carefully re-read the note again.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I really do hope you get this…_

**Ok this is our first Fanfic please R&R please...**


	2. Trip!

Last Time On I Hope You Get This

_Dear Ginny,_

_I really do hope you get this note………_

_It's about time I tell you what I plan to do when I leave school. I'm hoping to go live in the muggle world, after I have defeated Voldemort (Don't shudder, GET OVER IT!), if I even get that far anyway. Ginny, I'm moving into the muggle world because, If I'm with you I'm scared that I might cause you harm (via Voldemort) by showing to much of my love and affection towards you. I do love you Gin, I just can't stand seeing you hurt. No matter what happens, I will always love you. No matter how many times my heart is broken, no matter how many times I fall, my love for you will pick me up and put me back together. I started loving you in my sixth year (your fifth). You were so beautiful (and still are), I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. But by the time I started loving you, you had stopped loving me. I was too late. The train had left and I was left behind, watching it as it drove away and not even realising what I had missed until it was too late. My luck in life just seems to get worse doesn't it? Well, I just had to let you know how I truly felt. _

_Harry _

As Ginny lay crying on the floor of her attic, she decided that part of the letter was a lie. She still did love Harry, and there was another train pulling into the station. As she re-read the letter…again, Draco entered.

"Are you okay sweetums?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lying down beside her.

"I told you not to call me that."

"So, I'm still going to call you that, and don't change the subject."

"I found a-a l-letter." She stuttered out. Draco nodded in understanding.

"From a total barsted, that I need to go see right now!" She yelled as she quickly stood up and stepped out of Draco's arms. He just sat on the ground in surprise.

"What?"

"I need to go see Harry right now!"

"Let me get this straight, you want to go see a person that you haven't seen in years and who broke your heart more then once, just because you found an old letter in one of your old school books?"

"Yeh," Ginny answered walking out the door and towards her bedroom. Draco quickly followed her. "But Drac' It wasn't just any letter! It was a letter declaring his love for me! Me of all people!" She started to put all of her clothes onto her bed.

"Its not that hard a thing to believe Gin, I mean, I fell in love with you. Me, Draco Malfoy, evil Slytherin who hates all Gryffindor things!" He was starting to get angry. She, the love of his life was about to go gallivanting after Harry Bloody Potter just because of a little love letter that he had written while they were still at school.

"Ginny, do you even know were Potter is?" He questioned, knowing that he had already fooled her plan.

"I, I, Your right. I want to go see him but I don't even know were he lives! And all because of this one stupid letter!" She waved it in front of his face.

* * *

Just as Harry found something interesting to watch (Spongebob Squarepants) his mobile phone rang. Do Do Do Do Do Do. **A/N Imagine the Mexican hat dance **He lazily walked over to his kitchen table and picked up the flip phone mobile.

" 'Ello, Harry here."

"Yeh, Harry. How's things been?"

"Oh you know the usual."

"Still getting those chicks at the bar hitting on you?" The man asked a hint of humour in his voice.

"Of course Keith. That will never stop until I finally give up and quit."

"And even then you'll have girls coming at you from every direction."

"Ha haha. Yeh, you would know!"

"Shut up you!"

"Ha ha, yes well. Did you call for a reason?"

"Always getting to the point aren't you Potter, alright, I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"Well, I have an extra ticket for a trip to Paris…and I kind of can't give the tickets back."

"Well, sounds good to me. But when does it leave…and how will we get back?"

"There return tickets, dah! And don't worry about me; I'm not going to be going."

"What!" Harry almost dropped the phone. "Who IS going!"

"Just some friends of mine. Ill introduce you later. But for know, you should start packing, the plane leaves tomoz. I got to go. Ill talk to you later. Ill meet you at the door way at the airport." And he hung up. Harry was shocked.

**Ok thanks Guys for reading this so far we have around 100 hits so keep reading the third chap should be up soon! thanks please keep reviewing if you guys have any ideas please LET US KNOW!**


	3. Sock puppets and waitressing

_Last time on i hope you get this... _

_Harry getsa phone call from a friend he is going to paris wow._

As he slowly made his way towards his room, he thought 'This might be fun," not realising what he had just gotten himself into.

The next day, as Harry hoped out of the muggle taxis the man that he had been talking to on the phone called him over.

"Harry, my man! What took you so long?"

"Traffic jam, and I did need at least one hour of sleep last night Keith."

"Sleep, what good is it. It just bores you to death." Said the man, who's name was apparently Keith. He had short brown hair and a playboy face. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt, along with a pair of black boots. **A/N Imagine the character Dean out of Supernatural…he looks like that **

"Where's your friends, I still need to meet them."

"Oh, their over there." He pointed at a bunch of guys who where pretending to be chicks. Cross dressers. They waved at him. Gross.

"What?" Harry looked at Keith in horror. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No need to yell Harry, because that's not them. Their waiting at the gateway. We better hurry or you'll miss your plane." Keith grabbed one of Harry's bags and they headed inside. As they made their way Keith talked about Paris.

"Now Paris is a very romantic city Harry. And it's very hard to get lost, If you are lost, just head towards the Eiffel Tower and that will help you get your bearings." Etc etc. Harry didn't listen to half of what Keith said. He was to busy thinking about what he was going to do when he got there. He had been to Paris before, but that was only for two days, and that was when he had just gotten out of school, and even then he was with Hermione and Ron the entire time. He had made lost of good friends during their small stay. He new were he could go to anyway. He had a good friend who worked in a very classy hotel; they would let him stay there. According to his ticket he was going to be there for slightly longer, three weeks.

"And watch out for the bars, some of those places go wild at night. Ok, were here. Ill be seeing you later mate." Keith was about to walk away, when Harry suddenly spoke,

"What about your friends?" Harry asked, starting to get worried. Keith was the type of guy who could lie to you constantly but, not let you get angry at him. It was a very annoying quality.

"Oh, right," Keith pulled his hands out from behind his back. They had sock puppets on them. "Harry I would like you to meet Mr Sock and Mrs Sock. They will be your escorts these next few weeks."

"This isn't funny Keith." Harry was very annoyed at Keith, but you had to admit, he did look funny with these sock puppets on his hands. Harry was very tempted to start laughing.

"Hello Harry, it's lovely to finally meet you. Keith has told us so much about you." Keith said in a high pitched voice moving the sock puppets so it looked like it was them speaking…almost. Harry couldn't help it, he cracked.

"Alright, so maybe I'm not so good at the whole sock puppet thing." Keith said as he watched Harry role around on the floor in hysterical cackles.

"Here," Keith took of the socks and threw them at Harry and quickly walked of before Harry even noticed he had said something. By the time Harry did notice it was too late.

"Sir, could you please follow me to your seat." Said a young woman in an attendance uniform.

"Ahh, yeh, of course."

As Harry was pointed towards his seat, he didn't even bother trying to think. When he got back, Keith was so dead! As the plane took of Harry fell asleep.

"Le bon Accueil du soir au chat noir mon nom je Ginny et je vous serai la serveuse pour ce soir ?"

**( If you don't speak French then your stupid! Just kidding! look it up)**

As Ginny walked away to take the lady's order another couple walked in. The entire café was full of couples. They were all smoochy smoochy, huggy huggy. It was kind of making her sick. She wasn't in the mood. As she walked into the kitchen area she made a face at their cook, Gabriella.

"Yeh, I know how you feel," Gabriella responded, "Love is in the air and I think I'm gagging on it."

"To true, to true." Ginny said laughing. She mixed the ice-cream and yoghurt and other secret ingredients which I am not allowed to disclose at this present time, in the blender.

"Love these days has changed so much since we were at school. Seems like only yesterday you and Harry were together. You two made the perfect couple." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yer…he was a great guy" Ginny said as she drifted off into one of her many memories.

Ginny was sitting beside the lake on the new and improved bench chairs, watching the sun set. It was getting cold and her arms had goose bumps speckled over them. As she gazed of into the distance she was shocked back into reality by a warm cloak being wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey," A voice said from behind her, "What you doing out here?"

"Oh," She turned to see Harry sit down beside her on the chair, "Just watching the sun set."

"Yes, its gorgeous isn't it? But not as radiant as you." He leaned over and brushed a strand of bright crimson hair off her cheek. She blushed, Harry always made her blush. As the sun creeped closer to the horizon both Harry and Ginny became lost in their thoughts. As Harry and Ginny sat together snuggling closer as the night grew colder a comfortable silence descended upon them.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked looking at her with a worried expression.

"No I'm hot Harry" she said being sarcastic. Harry slowly began to move towards her face.

"That's too bad…" As their lips met Ginny closed her eyes. And we wont go on…

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**Hey Guys, sorry this chap took so long i mean there so much to do like proofread and think of things and like other stuff. My friend and I have heaps of exams so yer...Dont blame us blame mr P the fat lard! actually hes really skinny...I cant belive i just said that man... Our friends say hi... Ps my friend and i are kinda in an emo mood if u dont know wat that is ur a lozer...(joking hehe)**

LOZERS


	4. Flash back centrol!

**A/N hey yal! We finaly finished this chapter! yay! go us! we rule! Anyway...we hope you like this chapter cause we definately did! It was so much fun to write! Just to warn you there is alot of flash backs in this part...for no aparent reason we feltlike putting them in there...and they do explane a lot...maybe. Unless you guys are smart enought tohave already relised what happens...but even if you have we have done it anyway, cause we felt like it! Gosh.**

Disclaimer: We own nothing so get over it! Okay, gosh. Its not like were rich and being flooded with money and diamonds and starts to drool I really should stop doing that...

* * *

Ginny was suddenly awoken from her spine tingling day dream by a hand being waved in front of her face. She jumped back in surprise. 

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!" They both screamed in unison.

"Don't DO that!" Ginny took a step back as she said this and placed a hand over her heart.

"Well, you don't do that." Gabriella picked up the frying pan and set back to work.

"All right then, I wont." As they turned back to working a tense silence filled the room, hanging over their heads.

"I thought you hated him, for what he did to you?" Gabriella looked up from her cooking.

For all of you who were lucky enough not be there when the disaster struck, we shall re-tell the story to you.

Harry had just finished prefect duty and was heading back to the common room. As he opened the portrait hole he was suddenly bombarded by mysterious flying objects…heading straight for his head.

"What the…" He would have finished his sentence, had something not hit his head reminding him that at that very moment there were still flying objects heading for him. He ran over behind the couch looking for the culprit of the non-gravitational objects that seemed to follow him around the room. As he ran around the room he noticed a flourish of red hair make its way out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny!" He ran after her, dodging books and flying socks and other random things of the common room floor as he went. They ran through the castle and made there way to the Entrance doors. Ginny ran out the doors with Harry trailing behind. As she made her way towards the lake tears were streaming down her face.

Ginny made it to the edge of the lake, she suddenly stopped, giving Harry time to catch up. Although when he made it close enough to see her face…he wasn't sure if he wanted to be that close anymore. Her face was tear stained and disfigured in anger. She suddenly reached down and grabbed a rock from the lake shore. She turned to him suddenly, so fast he hardly saw her move. As he stared at her he realised now would be a good time to run. She started to pelt him with big, slimy rocks. The started to hit him in the stomach, head, legs…and his body in general.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He yelled at her running and hiding behind a bush not too far away.

"What's wrong? What's wrong Harry fricken Potter! You should know! You're the one who caused it!" She kept throwing rocks at him. Although…most of them were missing him by know. Her aim was that bad.

"Ginny, I'm sorry!" He yelled at her ducking more flying rocks.

"Sorry, is a word for people who mean it! And you definitely don't! You probably don't even know what the fricken meaning is." **(this sentence was written by a lunatic! Who just happens to be one of my good friends…where both psycho…he he he hee)**

"I only did it to keep you safe Ginny. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt!" Harry yelled back at her

"But Harry, I don't need you to protect me!" She gave a sudden intake of breath, "Your not one of my brothers you know!"

"Ginny, I don't want to lose you!"

"Harry, by doing this your losing me anyway. Why can't you see that I need you and we should be together while we can! You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose someone." Ginny's shoulders slumped and she looked defeated. Harry suddenly realised that she was right…he was being a jerk by not considering her feelings, by doing something out of his own selfish desires, he knew he wanted to give in and let them be together, but he didn't want to hurt her because in the end he knew that would be what would happen in the end, but he was to stubborn to turn back now! Wasn't he?

"Ginny, I want us to be together, I really do, but…"Ginny cut him off with her own harsh words.

"Then why don't you let us be together Harry? If you want it so much then why don't you just give in and get your head out of your arse so you can see what you have before you lose it altogether, cause if you don't hurry up you wont even see me walk away."

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying," She cut him off…again.

"Do you know why Harry! Do you know why I cut you off? Because I've heard it all before, 'I don't want you to be hurt, blah blah blah," She imitated him in a very immature manner, which by the way, he found very cute, "I've heard it all before Harry, and you know what! It's a load of crap, Every last bit of it! Why don't you just take a step back and see things for what they truly are! Instead of through all your worry's and superstitions, all your theories and discomfort, just take a step back and see what everyone else sees! Then you might realise that what you're doing is wrong! Everyone else thinks so! Even Ron and Hermione!" _Well, they had been hinting at that for quite some time know. No I mustn't listen to her…she's to right._ Harry thought before answering.

"Ginny, you know its beyond me to do…"

"Oh yes, **_everything's _**beyond the 'Great Harry Potter, Killer of the Dark Lord, boy-who-makes-all-girls-swoon-and-is-completely-oblivious-to-everything-that-doesn't-invole-him-and-voldemort, Righter of Wrongs", even killing the dark Lord is beyond Harry Potter, no wait! He's got to do that or else everyone will die! And he will become so guilt ridden that he couldn't possible **_bare_** it! And yet he still isn't thinking about what other people think! And that they believe that he is one of the greatest wizards the wizarding world has every seen! That is sooo beyond Harry Potter!"

"Really?" Harry questioned. Is that what everyone really thought?

"Really, what Harry Potter, don't you believe that your being that much of a jerk?" She turned to him in disbelief, but still very angry with him…but he looked so cute with that astonished look on his face. '_No,' _thought Ginny _'you're mad at him remember. He broke your heart, think about the hurt!'_

"No, its just…do people really think of me that way, that I'm one of the Greatest wizards the wizarding world has ever seen?" Ginny turn's away in disgust. _Always think of himself isn't he._

"Your despicable!" And with that she ran off…leaving a very confused and slightly astonished Harry Potter in her wake.

* * *

"I thought I did, when it happened. But the other day I found a letter form Harry, saying…things."

"Things? What kind of 'things'?" Gabriella was puzzled. Last time she had brought up Harry, Ginny nearly blew up half the apartment.

"He declared his love for me…and stuff like that." She tried to make it seem like it was nothing…but Gabriella wouldn't be tricked by that.

"What!" She screamed dropping her frying pan on her foot.

"Ahhh OOWWWW!" She started to hop around in pain, Ginny cackling the entire time.

* * *

**Well that wasn't to bad was it know? Please review! We might give you another chapter sooner? Maybe...if your lucky.**

**-- **

**Dan roxs my soxs says good bye!**


	5. The TEXT

Disclaimer: We dont own nothing...got it!

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while...we were a bit discoraged by some certian reviews that we didnt like...and school as usual. Umm...in answer to a few of the reviews it seems a bit newbie'ish because we are newbies! If you hadn't bothered to notice. Going on...

----------------------------------

"You need to stop doing that" Ginny exclaimed as Gabriella hopped around on one foot.

"Sorry, But I was just a bit shocked. I mean are you still in love with him? What about Draco? Will you move house? What about Waitressing? Tell me where the bloody hell the potatoes are!" Gabriella screamed.

"Calm down. The potatoes are in the cupboard to your left. I don't know if I do or not okay? Listen I have got to go. Mum...Mum wants me to drop by for something. Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said running out the door.

"Okay see you later and tell Lizzie to get back here and do her job!"

Ginny ignored her and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------

"Sir, excuse me but the plane has landed. But you're welcome to stay on board." The flight attendant winked at him. A strand of light blonde hair fell past her hat. She leaned down towards him as he reached for his seat belt.

"Would you like some help with that?" He quickly stood up and she retreated.

"No, Im fine thanks." Women and Harry Potter do not mix well.

As Harry made his way out of the air-terminal he reached for his phone.

"27 messages! You've got to be joking! And look there all from Keith, how normal."

When Harry arrived at baggage claim, he was greeted by two French men who claimed to be friends of Keith's who would take him a hotel. When Harry arrived at his room he found that Keith was there.

"SUPRISE, I told you you wouldn't be alone. How was the flight?" Keith asked.

"Umm, let's just say I don't want to be on a flight with that attendant ever again!" Harry joked.

"Really mate, I wish I was you sometimes. Always getting the girls. Anyway enough about that, I got to go. I'm meeting up with a chick I knew from a while back but I'll see you tonight."

"Yer, sure, see you." Harry replied.

-------------

"Keith!" He was suddenly hit by a ball of flaming Ginny. Well she wasn't really flaming but it sure did look it.

"Ginny!" He hugged her back. "Long time no see." She dragged him back to her table and sat him down in the chair across from her. "So whets been happening? Have I missed much?" Keith ordered a cup of coffee to match Ginny's.

"Not really, but it has been a while since you have been in France. To long in fact." They chatted for the remainder of the evening before Keith was forced to leave, but not before grabbing Ginny's mobile number, of course.

--------------------------------------------

As Keith barged his way out the door Harry muttered to himself "Yeh, sure you're going to be back tonight, more like tomorrow morning, in yesterdays clothes, at that."

He plunked himself down on the couch and summoned some froghurt before taking a look at his lodgings. There was three doors on the right leading to what Harry suspected to be his bedroom, Keith's bedroom and a bathroom. A television with a DVD player, a coffee table and a rug sat before him toward the back of the room while a door to his left lead to the kitchen. The colour sceam was cream, white and light blue.

"Wow back so soon?" Harry asked as Keith walked through the door

"Yes actually. And if you must know it was the best time I have had in ages." said Keith with a little bit of sarcasm." Oh and by the way if there is like a fire or whatever it is wether you've committed suicide or you know just need a beer call this number if you can't reach me...I'm going to work so go out for dinner or something. See you"

"Wait who is this person?"

"Text them and find out hahaha okay I'm late I really got to go!" Keith replied as he ran out the door. Harry took on Keith's idea.

_Hey who is this?_

_Harry!#$&_

_--------------------------_

Review! PLease be nice...were fragile.


End file.
